Prince or Princess?
by RyukoGirl
Summary: Prince Edwards twin sister runs away from home, and everyone in the kingdom is now depending on him to complete her tasks, including finding a husband. Now, is it 'Prince'or 'Princess? AU, Medeival Timeline
1. Feminine Fatal

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** Another plot flooding my mind endlessly until I wrote it. Do you all know how many fanfiction plots have been randomly popping up into my mind, just about every week or so? It stirrs quite an annoyance, because I don't want to start a million stories at once and never get around to finishing them! But this one...I made an exception. For, it is, my first Roy/Ed fic. And it'll be a very cute one, as well. A lot of my new plots take place Medeivally, I know. But I enjoy writting them in that certain timeline.

**Chapter 1: Feminine Fatal**

"Ouch! Stop it! That hurts! I," Gasp, "Can't breath!"

Tears were streaming down pallid cheeks, dripping off of elegant jaw lines and splattering onto smooth, shining, blood red marble flooring. A young, fragile looking male stood, hands bracing the knobs on the chair in front of him for dear life, his feet pushing his body towards the oak chair, pulling away from the lady behind him.

Or trying to, at least; it only made the pain grow worse.

A sigh from the woman, who was dressed in a lowly fashion, that of a servant or a maid. Which she was entirely, a servant.

"Stop squirming, sweets, or the pain will only get worse. You're doing this for the kingdom, doll. It's your job."

Her sickeningly sweet voice was wretched, and the words like 'sweets and doll' didn't make the pain much better as she tied another ribbon, going to the neck two laces and pulling them tight.

A slight growl emitted from pale rose colored lips, pearly whites bared in anger. "Maybe I don't want to do this for the kingdom, I never asked to be in the royal family, you know." He said with a huff, pink rising on the upper area of his cheeks, from the strain he was going through.

Oh the pain of trying to gain the figure of a woman, for the sake of the horrid kingdom. Now knowing what his sister went through, he felt sorry for her, having to be crammed in these god forsaken corsets every single day. Poor thing. Poor boy.

"You don't have a choice." The woman replied, continuing her way down the thick silken corset, which was beginning to take shape on the male's stiff, not-so-curvy body. It made him look… feminine; more than he already was, of course.

Almost as feminine as his twin sister, the princess, the pampered one. The one the king and queen planned to hand the kingdom down to. The one everyone loved, the one everyone looked up to. Everyone's everything.

As for our young prince here, well, he was second best. Second rate. The one that lurked in the shadows, watching as his superior--or, better known as, his sister--danced and laughed and celebrated with all of the townspeople, while he was left doing things with the servants, like going to the open market and gathering fruit. Everything a prince was definitely not supposed to do.

But, oh! When the situation arose, he suddenly became the castle's infatuation! Like when his sister was sick, or had gotten hurt, or just felt like skipping her own duties, the kingdom's people called upon him to save them.

Every. Single. Time.

Like that very moment, his sister had run away, and there was an oh so important banquet to look over some suitors for the princess. Now he'd have to mingle with wretched little spoiled men, who probably smelled rank and vile, and probably acted like major snobs! Imbecilic, no good sister. Imbecilic, no good kingdom.

Tears continued to fall as the lady moved away, examining her corset handiwork. "My, my, Edward, you are quite the pretty boy. Now all you need is an under coat, a dress, a wig, and a bit of make-up, and you'll look identical to your sister." She said, placing a hand on her his and a thumb on her chin, tilting her head ever so curiously.

She was right. Edward was the spitting image of his sister. Except… well… with less of a bust.

But pretty nonetheless. Quite against his will, mind you, but pretty.

Two ladies walked in, a large, fluffy dress in their arms and an oaken box with the essentials in it. "Prince Edward, here is your dress. It's one of your sister's smaller ones, so we do hope it fits." They said in unison, walking over to the corset-clad male and began to put the overcoat, and after, the dress on him, tightening it in some necessary areas, loosening it in others.

The dress was light blue, shrouded in white, transparent material. It was decorated very elegantly with shining white beads, a diamond corsage setting the mood. It was both gorgeous, and had an air of intelligence at the same time. And it made him look absolutely fitting for the role of a 'princess'. Revolting.

"Monsieur! You look absolutely gorgeous!" The girls giggled, smiling at each other with a sort of approval, "Now lets get this wig fitted and do your make-up, and you'll be ready for the banquet. The princes and kings will adore you, the maidens will envy you, thank you so much for your help." They proclaimed, opening the medium sized box and grabbing a golden wig out of it, same color as Edward's long, lustrous, hair.

The only difference between the wig and his hair was the fact the wig had curled locks, and Edward, well, did not. The wig was put on professionally, making it seem as if Edward's hair really were that curled, naturally.

One would be crazy to think of the prince as a boy now.

Lidded bowls carved out of ivory were set on the vanity in front of the group. As well as two different brushes. "Now, Edward, sir, please be still." Before he could say anything, white powder was patted onto his face and his bare arms, making him look like a ghost.

Red, shining substance was painted onto his thick, ever so kissable lips.

Black kohl, in the form of a sharpened rock, rimmed his bright eyes, and a dot was applied under his left eye. To match his sister's beauty mark, of course.

"Take a look in the mirror." The woman who was putting all of that worthless shit on him said, the smile on her face that of pure awe.

Oh. My. Lord.

"What have you done to me! I look like a copy of that lowlife snob! But I do assume that is what you fools wished to happen." He sighed, walking to the door of the room, slipping on a pair of beauteous blue heels, and stumbling out of the room.

He… looked like a--like a girl.

And he had to mingle with horny kings and princes, all of which were probably older than him. Disgusting. Maybe there was someone there, anyone there, who could relate to the eighteen year old prince. Who obviously could pull off drag marvelously.

The heels were killing his ankles, and he walked rather idiotically. He reached the long spiral of stairs, and almost tripped over the hazardous edge. But fell on his bottom, instead. It wasn't that bad, and the prince charming made it to the banquet room soon enough.

The large marble doors were opened by two overly-buff men, and Edward walked in the room, feeling all eyes fall on him.

**A/N:** So...what'd ya think of it? Magnificent? Horrid? Indefinant? Give me all of your opinions in reviews! Compliments, flames, update requests, all excepted here! But don't say that I didn't warn you, that I may get serverely pissed off at excruitative flames, and send a little message back to you. Thanks again to all you readers!

Jessi-chan


	2. Banquet Meetings

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** Okay, chapter two is finally here! I am SO happy with the reviews I happened to receive this time around, and I thank you all so much for reading my story! I hope this new chapter shall set you all into happy terms with me. As I had promised, I'm trying to update about once a week or so. But this week, I'm taking SAT's...and other tests in school. And to top that off, I'm working my ass of in Volleyball, and vocal lessons, along with my creative dramatics classes. I'm such a busy person! Please, excuse me for not updating 'The Definition Of Love' sooner. I began on the third chapter, but it's not quite finished yet. Anywho, I shall cease my rambling, and continue onward with the story! I doubt most people read these, anyway...

**Chapter 2: Banquet meetings**

The large marble doors were opened by two overly-buff men, and Edward walked in the room, feeling all eyes fall on him.

The room was highly decorative in red and golds. A chandeleer was hung above, on the ceiling, over the pure ivory of the table top. It glistened in a white-yellow glow, and reflected off the many pieces of glass that surrounded the lights.

A forced smile tugged at his lips as his eyes danced around the room, looking at all of the scrummy looking men. Just as he had predicted moments ago, most of them were older than himself, drooling all over him. Oh, how he hated this little game of dress up already.

His smile disappeared quickly as it had come, as he made his way farther into the large room. He had easily forgotten about his high-heeled shoes, and clumsily, he just about tripped. But he caught himself at the last moment, and in a typical Edward-like fashion, he grinned goofily to cover up the moment. Realizing this was out of character of his sister, his features slowly went blank, earning him quite a few either unconvinced, or confused stares.

Ed brought himself to walk again, carefully this time, and sat down at the table that everyone else was seated at. They all stared at him, as he plopped down into a seat, his dress riding up on him just a little bit. Just this small glimpse made the men look at him with dirty expressions, inclosing on the beautiful 'woman' as far as they could.

Now, besides the men, there were females in the room as well, thankfully. And then Edward had noticed, that all the women were ferociously _glaring_ at him!

One of them looked as if they were literally about to rip out his organs, stuff them back down his throat, stab him a million times with the sharpest object ever invented, and then watch him become decayed organic matter into the Earth's surface.

This thought made him mentally shudder.

Quickly, he flashed a smile. "Our dinner shall be here any moment now, everyone. Please, make yourselves comfortable as we wait with one another." Ed announced, and recided in looking downward at nothing in particular, as if to try not to catch the glances of the jealous women or dirty men.

And then, oh-so suddenly, the large doors opened yet again. When the doors were pulled open completely, Ed could discreatly make out a tall man with dark raven locks, his eyes matching the onyx color equally, with a tint of navy blue in them. He was dressed nicely, just as everyone else in the room was.

This happened to be a special occasion, after all.

He'd never once in his life seen this man, however, unlike all the others here. He was somehow...drawn to him and his extremely handsome features. He didn't seem as discriminant and vulgar as the other men clogging the room.

He looked quite sure of himself, especially when Ed let myself slip and had stared at him, slightly gaping. He drew himself into the room at a patient pace, and took a seat at the table, right next to the 'princess' that everyone was swooning over. A perky woman suddenly appeared, smiling without a doubt in the world.

"Okay everyone! After you all eat your dinner, we shall discuss about who the princess shall pick as her husband. She'll give us very specific details on what she would like in a man, and hopefully one of you in here will meet up to her cross of expectations." she said, before exiting quietly.

Butlers soon came in with large, sterrling, silver plates and silver ware, setting it all up for each person in the room.

Ed only picked at the food set out in front of him, barely eating any of it. Nobody really dared to ask what was wrong with him, just in case he was in a bad mood or what-not. His sister had habits of not paying attention like he was now, when she was either angry, or lost in a deep trans of thought.

'Oh crap!' he thought to himself, his eyes going wide. 'I'm acting just like that lowlife bitch of a princess! Not good...!' The young prince sighed in defeat. The thing was, he was acting like her _unconciously_, not because of his little acting part.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped to his dark-haired neighbor. The very sight of him cheered him up a bit, but he didn't really know why.

A few moments later, everyone was finished and the table was cleared. The perky woman came back into the room. "Now to discuss the princess' marriage. Good luck to all of you men!" she announced, giving a bow to Ed before trotting along on her way.

Everyone stared at Ed, waiting for him to start the rural ordeal. He finally noticed that he had to spike up their conversation, and cleard his throat, standing up. "Now, as we all know, all you men have been gathered here to have a shot at marrying me." He paused, and everyone nodded, urging him to go on.

"And I have to tell you what I'd like to see in a man that I'd marry. I'll have you all know now, that I am quite picky."

A man near the back stood, to speak. "Can you just get to your list, Mademoiselle?"

Ed couldn't help but blush a faint pink at this. "Yes sir, I may. Now, everyone, make yourseleves comfortable, and don't get nervous. Really, I have only had my eye on a couple of you, that I think may pass the personality section. But, I could be wrong. It was just a little push of intuition." he explained, looking around the room for a split second, before regaining his composure quickly.

His mind was racing, panic spreading across it like a wildfire in a dry forest. He didn't know what details he'd want in a _man_! He was a man himself!

"Uhh...lets see now..." he muttered to hismelf, under his breath. There was a piece of paper slipped in front of him, written on in his sister's handwritting. Apparently, she had a list of details that were required. 'Thank god!' he thought, a smile shining through in his happy state.

"Okay, now I'm ready." he said, straightening his stance a bit, and made it look more grand. "The things that are _required_ in the man I am to marry are..."

All the men leaned in forward, anxious to hear what the princess had to say. The man with the raven locks, however, had simply stayed seated, listening intently in a tentatively calm stature. How Edward envied that he'd fit this description on the sheet in front of him. It was odd how much he was attracted to the man, but he shoved that aside to the back of his flodded mind.

"Strength, intelligence, admirable, rolemodel-type figure, discrete intrest of power or wealth, and..." the prince paused, a crimson blush surfacing to his upper cheeks, as he meekly choked out his very last words,

"...sex appeal..."

**A/N:** I woke up at four o'clock in the morning to finish this! It's five now! So, ya'll better be happy with it. I've had a very busy week, and still managed to get this out. If anything is not vulnerable, such as grammer mistakes and such, don't critisize on it just this once. I was really tired when I typed most of this up, truthfully. I'm glad I got a bit of humor on at the end, though! 3 Please, review for me, and the next chapter will most likely come out sooner!

- Jessi


	3. Decisive As They Come

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** M'kay everyone! Chapter three is now in the works! (But when you read this, it will apparently be _finished_...) Aaaannnd, just for the heck of it, I'm going to reply to my reviewers here. Although, I will reply the way requires next time. xD

And now. Okay, lets get to that, and then to the story, shall we?

--

**BlackMercifulFaerie,**

You know, I hadn't even thought of that...XDDD You have such a creative mind. However, my own mind was going on an entirely different track, and still is. That's not a bad idea at all, though. But, since it was put in a review and everyone can see it, and you would be expecting it if I used the idea, I'm not gonna. ;D Heheh.

--

**Hyper Girl of DOOM,**

Oh I know, the last requirment was pure genius, neh? I loved it myself. Glad you lvoe my story as well, and I appreciate the review, even if it was short and sweet and I tend to love long and rambling ones. xD BUTSTILL, a review is a review. .-

--

**Celestial Angel,**

Awww. I feel so...LOVED! -hugs- I love you too. Along with a ton of other people I come in contact with over the internet. Butuhm, you're special. ;D Teehee.

**--**

**animiegirl02,**

WHOO. Guess my humor kicked in at least slightly, then. xD And, here is your update, deary! Enjoy.

**--**

**PANKU-Kouhai,**

Thank you. Glad you took the time to review. And again, here's a nice update for ya. o!

**--**

**The Yaoi Mistress,**

You really think so? Awesome. ;D And, don't worrry, I think this story will be continued until the end. Gradually. Xx;;

--

**Shingo-sama,**

Oh yes, I am oh-so evil to Ed. And, I agree. Although, you guys haven't even been familiarized with his sister as of yet.

--

**angel61991,**

Yep. Thank you, and here is the new update!

--

**galliechan,**

WELL. I'm not gonna say what will happen next. YOU MUST READ. o! Reading is good for the mind. Especially 'what ifs' composed by another's storyline; also known as, 'fanfiction'. xD

--

**Me And My God Complex,**

OHWOW. Two words. But they rawked. ;D

--

**Hikari no neko-chan,**

Ryu-saaaaaaaan! -glomps- I dunno if you even read this, or are waiting for an update, or if you just wanted to tell me that through reviewing my story. XDDD But, whatever. Nice to hear from you.

--

Whoo. Now that that's done, on to chapter three, if we will!

**Chapter 3: Decisive As They Come**

"Strength, intelligence, admirable, rolemodel-type figure, discrete intrest of power or wealth, and..." the prince paused, a crimson blush surfacing to his upper cheeks, as he choked out his very last words,

"...sex appeal..."

An eerie silence befell the entire room, irking the cross-dressing prince to no end. Daringly, he peeked up from the paper held in his hands, to look at all the blank stares directed at him. He cleared his throat quickly, the men surrounding regaining their composure as he did so.

Then, there was a bit of a snicker.

Edward crossedly looked towards where the noise had come from, only to have his eyes fall upon the man he had been quite interested in ever since he had stepped foot into the room. Despite this, the golden-locked prince became slightly inflamed, as he shot the raven-haired man a death glare with a capital 'D'.

"Mind you, but what is so funny?" he questioned abruptly, as he caught sight of the other's pursed lips. He looked as if he were struggling not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. I'm just quite bemused for various reasons. Like the fact that you put that last requirement down on your list, but could hardly even stutter them out." He paused, apparently looking for Edward's reaction. Which was nothing, as of yet, so he continued on. "Also, it's bluntly obvious that the man that such a fine princess is wed to should be at least decent in looks. Would you really want to marry someone with no stunning looks what-so-ever?"

That silence drifted throughout the room yet once again

That is, before Edward was clearly fuming. I mean, how dare that bastard speak to royalty that way! Stifling a cold growl in the back of his throat (which would have been much unlady-like), he instead took a deep breath to calm himself slightly.

"Give me one right that you have to speak to me like that, as well as intentionally attempt to humiliate me. Just one." seethed the infuriated prince, through clenched teeth.

The raven-haired man simply chuckled. "Because I know that you've taken an interest in me, princess." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward flushed slightly noticeably, but mentally pushed it away as he huffed noisely at the older male. "How can you be so sure that I have? It's not like you can read minds, or something."

"How would you know?" was the man's quick and witty reply, as he smirked the slightest bit.

Glaring from pure distress, the prince finally gave up and avoided his gaze. "Just forget it..." he muttered in a barely audible, low tone. "But," he continued, finally meeting eye to eye. "What is your name, anyhow?"

The raven-haired man smiled faintly to the cross-dresser. "Roy Mustang."

"Oh, what a beautiful name." Edward implied, in dry sarcasm.

"Oh, thank you so much, m'lady. It's truly an honor to be the first person in this room to fall victim to your sarcasm."

Edward was fed up with his cocky attitude, and was just about ready to end this stupid banquet and get rid of the guy. Pushing prince Edward Elric's buttons was not something one would usually enjoy. But it seemed that this man, Roy Mustang, didn't give a care. It was almost as if he_ lived _to annoy him. Now that would be scary if it were true. And utterly ironic as well.

The prince glanced up at a clock on the wall, and sighed inwardly at what he saw. There was still ten minutes or so left of the gathering. Well, at least ten minutes wasn't that long.

However, he hadn't even chosen the men that caught his eye.

This caused him to groan, as he quickly began looking around at them, taking in their every detail, as well as noting how each other them acted at the banquet.

After a few mere moments of this studying, he came down to one man. That one being Roy Mustang. Yes, he admitted that he was very intrigued by the man, cocky attitude or not. In a way, he created a hypothesis that the man had multiple personalities. That might have just been the case.

And if it were, he was even more interested in him. He would be a challenge of a lover to deal with.

As the clock struck eight o'clock, everyone stoods from their seats and began to evacuate the room slowly. Edward couldn't help but sigh in relief at the fact that that horrid gathering had finally come to an end.

"So...I'm on your list, correct?"

Edward jumped, startled, and turned around in one rapid motion to let his gaze fall upon the man he was just so coincidentally thinking about.

"Erm...yeah...you are. Even though you stirr an annoyance, I'm still...intrigued by you. I don't know. Don't ask." He paused, and gained a nod from Roy, before continuing. "Anyhow, shouldn't you be on your way? Or were you interested in having a little chat with me?"

Roy quirked a small smile. "That little chat doesn't sound like a bad idea. Especially if you suggested it."

Edward mirrored his smile with one of his own. "Alrighty then. I'll escort you to my room then. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about with one another. I'd really love to get to know you a little better." he said, begining to work his way down a corridor.

Nodding in reply, Roy tagged along closely behind him.

Comign upon a pearl white door, Edward flashed Roy a grin, before gently twisting the golden colored knob and pushing the door opened. Now, even he himself hadn't been in his sister's room for quite a while. It was much different from the last time he saw it.

Far more...

Elegant.

**A/N:** As always, reviews are much appreciated. And I have gotten LOADS of time to write for a while, so there will be semi-frequent updates, hopefully. Actually, I'm already processing what the next chapter will be full of. And by the sound of it in my mind, it's going to be quite fun. .- WHOO.

Much love,

San-san

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Arise of Romance

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** Yet another update. They're coming much quicker than before, neh? Well, I was just about to fall asleep when an idea for this next chapter came into mind. So, I have it all planned out. Now I'm gonna start writting it. Of course, as I said last time, when you read this, it WILL be finished. x3 Obviously. Ah, have you all noticed how much I ramble? I'd find it scary if you haven't. Gah, now I'm freezing. xDD The rambling STILL pursues. -.- Oh well. Anyhow, I should probably start now, hm? xD Yeah.

**Chapter 4: Arise of Romance**

Coming upon a pearl white door, Edward flashed Roy a grin, before gently twisting the golden colored knob and pushing the door opened. Now, even he himself hadn't been in his sister's room for quite a while. It was much different from the last time he saw it.

Far more...

Elegant.

A simple question rang through his mind, shattering all other thoughts; when had she changed the decoratives of her room so much? It had only been, what, two years? He was suprised, to say the least.

The last time he had entered to large room, it was painted in a light shade of violet. Curtains of lilac had hung by the ridge of each of the two windows that allowed sunlight to flood into the room. A see-through white shade was placed of the window itself, the material overlapping about four times through. Her bed had been covered in the same colors that consisted through-out the room, two pillows filling in one side while the other was left empty.

Now, however, it was much different.

Glittery, dark blue curtains hung to the floor, held up to the wall just enough to make the material look pleated, and round about half-way until falling down straight. A bookshelf made of pure mahogany sat in a corner by itself, books alining the shelves from top to bottom in alphabetical order; not a single space wasn't used up. The walls were a pale blue, over-coated in a shear, glossy pearl color, which happened to match the color of the door.

Despite his suprise, Edward wouldn't let it show on his features. The last thing he'd want was Roy to ask him why he was so suprised in seeing his own room. To say the truth, he was terrible at making things up in the blink of an eye. If it wasn't a time where it came all too naturally, that is.

Now intending a smile to his guest, Edward sat down on his sister's bed, covered in dark blue comforter. Unlike her last arrangement, there were five pillows at the one end, placed perfectly beside one another. He let his eyes wander to an omwar (look up in dictionary or ask mom how to spell), the doors clasped tightly together.

Roy had taken a seat next to him, immediately crossing his legs. Edward become slightly conspicious at how laid-back the man's personality seemed to come off as.

Clearing his throat, the prince finally spoke. "So, Mr.Mustang-" he started, only to be cut off. "Roy. Call me Roy, princess." The prince couldn't help but sigh, and nod curtly in understanding. "Alright. But, then you can't call me 'princess'. I'd much rather prefer E-Anne." Almost slipping his first name instead of his sister's, he smiled it off as if it were nothing.

Apparently, the smile was quite convincing, seeing as Roy paid no heed to the little slip-up.

Huffing his breath out once, while averting his gaze to the cross-dresser, Roy nodded as well. "As you wish."

Edward smiled yet again, before going on. "Anyway, I might as well start over. So, Roy...tell me more about yourself. I was quite curious about your background. And maybe as to why you wanted to become my husband in the first place."

This simple statement caused the dark-haired male's breathing to discontinue for a moment, but quickly started up again. "Well, who wouldn't want to marry a princess? Truthfully, I was just...curious as to if you'd actually be interested in me or not." He paused, as if collecting his thoughts. "Believe it or not, I was quite suprised when you chose me. Even after I'd been so rude as to be utterly snide to you."

"So you were just _curious_? Psh." the blonde said, disappointment and a bit of anger dripping in his every word.

Wait. Why was he getting angry? Did he really want Roy to want to marry him? No, not him-his sister is more like it. Thinking about this shot a pang of horror through him. He had forgotten all about the fact that this man was being chosen for him sister, and not himself.

His thoughts caused him to groan aloud with a stubborn role of his golden eyes. This only earned him a peculiar look from his guest, as well as the cock of an eyebrow.

Quickly, he regained composure and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was becoming irritable at my thoughts. It had nothing to do with you." he assured.

"Aha. Alright. Well, enough about me then. I answered your question. What about you, hm? Anything special?" Roy replied, his gaze fixed solemnly on the 'princess' beside him.

Edward withdrew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oh, you know. I'm a princess. I'm top-rate, everyone loves me, I get everything I want, I seem attention craved all the time, I'm one of the most beautiful women to walk the Earth, everyone depends on me, I'll be heir to the throne as soon as I find the perfect husband, and my prince of a brother will always be left in the shadows. Same old, same old."

Somehow, Roy could almost feel the sarcasm rolling off of Edward's tongue. Actually, it wasn't exactly too hard to miss. "Erm...okay then?"

Snapping out of it, Edward's eyes widened. "Uh...well...yeah." he said dryly, at a loss for words, putting on a fake smile. Roy smiled back, far from the same fake composure the cross-dresser's had shown. He was a bit stunned at how attractive he was when he smiled like that.

"Anne?"

When he had questioned this, his smile turned straight into a small frown. Edward had hardly even noticed that he had been staring unconciously at Roy. The questioning of his sister's name acknowleged him of it, however, and he blushed a rosy pink.

"Ah, sorry." he apologized quickly, avoiding eye contact with the other for the moment. Roy simply held back a chuckle, daring to asound from the sight of the color rising to his cheeks. "That's alright." he replied, a little while after. "I found seeing your blush extremely cute and heart-warming, anyhow." he added.

The young prince only blushed a brighter shade of pink at this. "Uhm-uh...Really?" he barely managed to choke out, stumbling over his own words, failing to comprehend them as well as he wished he would.

Roy nodded, absentmindedly tracing his index finger along the profile of Edward's face, as if attempting to feel the heated blush beneath his smooth fingertips.

Edward shuddered at the feeling, his breath becoming slightly uneven. Never had he exactly been this close to anyone, in such a situation. He didn't quite know how he was apposed to react, but figured that it might all come naturally.

Suprisingly, it didn't take too long for his excruitating blush to fade into nothingness. It did so right when Roy's fingertips withdrew from his skin. And he wasn't about to admit how much he would have loved to have a reply of the entire thing. Just to feel their skin touching, one more time. In a short amount of time, he began to long, and crave it. The loss of the feeling was unbearable, even.

It felt so natural.

"You know, Anne, you really are beautiful. As you said yourself, one of the most beautiful women on the planet."

His voice was low, and in a soft, gentle purr right next to his ear. Anxiety took over Edward's entire body. It felt as if he would quiver under the pressure at any moment now.

Roy's lust-filled words were soon faded into the back of Edward's mind, as he instead saw their faces inching together. Only a short distance apart. Centimeters, now. His heart pulled in anticipation, and he was almost positive that the man was about to share a hopefully long, passionate lip-lock with him.

Then again, nothing ever turns out the way he wished. Ever. How cruel the world was to him. And he was exactly right, as the two were interrupted by a servant bursting into the room with a smile enlightening her features.

"Princess, I need to have a word with you."

**A/N:** Holygawd. I finished this in a single night. o;! I loved writing it. xD I suppose that might have something to do with it. Anyway, I'm sorry I was so evil enough as to leave you all off at a cliff-hanger. -snicker- Then again, I do that sometimes. x3 I hope this chapter, as well as quick update, was satisfying enough for you all. Reviews are appreciated.

OH! Also, for those of you that want to do fanart, be my guest. Hell, I'll devote a section of my profile to you, like everyone else does. And you will get a plushie of any character you'd like. ;D Oh, and a big thanks from me, which will probably be posted here in this fanfic and on my profile. And if there's anything else you'd like from me, feel free to ask.

As to all you readers, and reviewers, a big thanks to you! I love all you guys! FREE HUGS. x3 -hugs all- You guys keep me going, you know that? Even if you just give me a short, choppy, one word review, I'll love you. 'Cause, I know not all of you guys have the time and/or devotion to ramble on and on and give me a big long review. xD Even though I love those oh-so much. -hint-

Anyhow, I'm going to update my beautiful profile today. ;)

Much love,

San-san


	5. Secret Revealed

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** I had an urge to name this chapter, "Dun dun DUUUUN". XDD Lawl. But I seriously decided against that. Too corny. Besides, that would completely give away that this chapter included something bad happening to the relationship of or beloved Ed and Roy. Okay, I'm spoiling the entire thing right here. DON'T READ ANYMORE OF THIS. Oh well, on to the story! x3

**Chapter 5: Secret Revealed**

Roy's lust-filled words were soon faded into the back of Edward's mind, as he instead saw their faces inching together. Only a short distance apart. Centimeters, now. His heart pulled in anticipation, and he was almost positive that the man was about to share a hopefully long, passionate lip-lock with him.

Then again, nothing ever turns out the way he wished. Ever. How cruel the world was to him. And he was exactly right, as the two were interrupted by a servant bursting into the room with a smile enlightening her features.

"Princess, I need to have a word with you."

---

Scowling in pure disappointment, the prince stood up abruptly, and stomped his way over to the servant, who opened the door wide for him to go out first. She followed after. The servant began to grin, and Edward cocked a brow at her almost immediately.

"So?" he said, waiting for her to tell him whatever she needed to. There was a moment of silence. Then, a squeal. "We just got word from the princess." she started, holding back a fit of giggles.

Edward began to get annoyed, and it was clearly shown. "Yes, AND?" "She said she was coming back! But," Pause. The prince looked at her expectantly. "She decided not to once we told her that you were so kind as to fill in for her. She said to send pictures of you in drag." The servant finished.

At first, Edward's expression was blank, as the words processed through his mind. Then it clicked.

"WHAT! Oh, so now the little bitch thinks this is amusing and that she doesn't have to come back to take her place in this freaking kingdom!" the prince ranted infuriatingly. He was fed up with his imbecile of a sister by this point in time. Poking fun at him instead of coming back to tend to her OWN duties.

The servant looked petrified. She cleared her throat. "I apologize dearly, prince. Maybe I could convince the princess to take her place back."

Edwrad glared hard at the poor woman. "Forget that. It's not like she'll listen, anyhow. Leave her be until something bad happens to her reputation." he said, huffing out his breath.

"B-but...sir! You wouldn't truthfully ruin the princess' image! Would you?" she questioned, now far beyond worried for their beloved princess.

"Like hell I would." the distressed prince seethed, abruptly turning and re-entering his sister's room.

The servant stood in the same spot, bewildered.

Edward had to take in breaths and let them out slowly as he made his way back to Roy. He didn't want to show his anger to the man. Especially since it seemed very...un-princess-like. He was terrified of the thought of what his reaction may be if he found out that he was indeed a prince and not a princess. Edward even shuddered subconciously. He, however, regained his composure very well and shot a smile in Roy's direction as he sat down next to him.

Curious, Roy couldn't help but ask, "What was that all about, princess?"

The question felt like a dagger ripping through every vital organ in Edward's body-but, he didn't let that show. "Oh nothing. Something about my schedule for the next few days."

He saw Roy frown and mirrored it with a frown of his own. "Something wrong?" He questioned, now very frightened that he had maybe said something wrong.

Sighing, Roy shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing."

There was a long pause before Roy spoke up again. He had been waiting for something, and when he got nothing, he gave it up.

"I'm truly sorry, but I need to leave now. Hope to talk to you again soon, Mademoiselle." The older of the two smiled apologetically, before taking his leave; he didn't even think about waiting for a reply.

Walking down the many corridors, all his mind was racing on about was how he was so easily lied to. The thought alone made anger swell up in him, penetrating not only on the inside, but on the outside as well. It was clear as daylight to anyone who wasn't utterly oblivious, that he was indeed upset.

For he had heard the entire conversation exchanged between Edward and the servant.

**A/N:** Short, but very informative. I'll be sure to get the following chapter out as soon as I can due to the lack of length to this one. x3 I'm sorry. Anyhow, reviews are always appreciated, as you all know. And I'll be getting started on another chapter right at this moment! Yes, really. xD See, I just found this a good time to end this chapter. SORRY AGAIN! But besides that, the next chapter will be out shortly, hopefully. Maybe within the next couple of days. Since I have absolutely nothing to do.

Much love,

San-san


	6. Secret Plan Ver01: Confession

**Prince...or Princess?**

**A/N:** Okay, I was a day late. XD Still. This chapter is quite long. I had a lot of fun writting the begining of it, as well. Which is, undoubtedly, the longest section of the chapter. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Secret Plan Ver.01: Confession**

Walking down the many corridors, all his mind was racing on about was how he was so easily lied to. The thought alone made anger swell up in him, penetrating not only on the inside, but on the outside as well. It was clear as daylight to anyone who wasn't utterly oblivious, that he was indeed upset.

For he had heard the entire conversation exchanged between Edward and the servant.

---

Bright and early the next morning, the prince was to get up and tend to his sister's duties. Bright and early being at dawn precisely. And Edward, for one, hated being woken up to a certain extreme that he was far grumpier than most people when being made to get up.

Not the best sign for those poor servants. They had never really had to wake the prince up before. Solemnly the princess.

Except for one time where he had to attend an early conference. The poor woman who had been ordered to wake him up hasn't been seen since that very day. Who knows what he could have done to her.

This is exactly why all of the servants had decided to team up in the act. Although, they were still completely terrified about what would happen. After hearing numerous death stories about the said servant who was never seen again after doing what they were about to do, who wouldn't be scared to death?

Those poor, poor servants. What had they done to deserve such a fate?

They hoped and prayed that the prince would wake up in a fairly good mood. Though they doubted it, since he hadn't been in the best of moods since he had been forced to pull off drag. By them.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

The fairly brave servant near the front of the group reached out to the doorknob to their beloved princess' door, creaking it opened as slowly and quietly as she could.

The mere sight made most of the servants stomachs bundle up and become all jittery. The room was very quiet. They had to strain their ears to hear the faint sound of soft breaths being withdrawn and blown out evenly.

He was definately still sleeping.

Quietly, the bundle of women crept into the room as soundlessly as they possibly were able. One slighlty clumsy servant just about tripped, hardly catching herself before she caused a racket. The single slip up left the other occupants of the room's hearts pounding in fear. They got lucky.

Stepping closer and closer, the same brave servant who had opened the door came up to the edge of the bed where their prince rested. He looked adorable in his sleep, they all couldn't help but add mentally to the image in front of them. The rest of the servants were only a little ways away from the brave one, watching the entire scene unfold. They were backup. More than enough backup, at that.

First, the woman tapped the sleeping prince lightly. "Monsieur! 'Tis morning! You have to attend your duties today." She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. The sound alone made Edward shift in his sleep, his head somehow making it's way under his pillow as he mumbled incoherently.

Frowning, the servant attempted to get him up again. "I mean it, Prince Edward. Your sister gets up this early just about every single day to tend to her duties. Please, I ask of you to get up right now."

More mumbling was heard, before the pillow above his head was grasped and chucked straight into the woman's pretty face. The soft appliance fell to the floor without a sound, to reveal a slightly angered face.

"I mean it! Get up! NOW." She fumed, stomping closer and shaking him in his sleep. He was on his stomach, and when she started to shake him about, he rolled over to give her a cold glare. Then, his gaze went straight to the nearest clock. "What the hell! It's only five in the morning! Are you out of your MINDS!" The prince exclaimed, losing his patience quickly.

The brave servant shot a glare back at him. "If you would just LISTEN...You have to get up this early to tend to your duties. Well, your sister's duties, but they're YOURS for the time being, Monsieur."

Edward growled in response. "Screw it, I'm tired." He said simply, before burying his face back into the matress.

Now she had gotten very angry. Grabbing the end of the comforter that covered him, she gave it a hard, lasting tug. She succeeded, the comforter falling to the floor in front of her feet. She grinned evily as the prince shot up in the bed simply to narrow his eyes dangerously at the extremely daring woman. "Teenagers these days. Heck, when I was your age, I was up at THREE in the morning. To do my daily chores. For the rest of the day. You have no clue how lucky you are."

Grumbling Edward rolled his eyes, finally deciding to comply to getting up. He was still dressed up in the same outfit as the day before, and smoothed the material out. And finally, he began shoving his way through the servants, utterly angered still.

The brave servant simply smirked as he walked out of the room grumpily. Already she was being praised from her fellow servants for doing this.

---

Out and about in town around seven in the morning, Roy was in deep thought, sorting out the pros and cons of going back to see his dear "princess" or not. Maybe he would decide to play along until the crossdresser was ready to tell him about it himself.

The thing was, he wasn't interested in just girls, like he knew that the prince had thought. He was utterly bisexual, and wouldn't mind having a romance with the prince or the princess. However, so far he liked the prince quite a lot. But he wasn't entirely sure if he was putting up a barrier and really pretending to be his sister, or if he was being himself.

Despite this, he wouldn't dare get involved with the so-called princess unless he confessed to him. Being truthful was a big trait to him, letting him be freely trustworthy. This predicament, was a very untruthful one, though.

Finally deciding on going back to maybe get to know the prince better, he set off toward the kingdom.

Roy was quite determined now to find out what the prince was truly like, even if he had to see it through his drag. And he would.

The kingdom was not too far away, and he should be able to arrive there in around a half hour or so.

---

A conference was let out. The princess coming out last, looking quite irritable.

"How does she put up with this crap so early..." Edward muttered, trying his best not to lean against a wall in exhaust. "I could hardly stay awake through five minutes of it, let alone the entire thing.."

The servant who had been waiting outside of the room for him to be released just smiled to him. "Oh dear, it's not everyday you'll have to do this. Lets just hope your sister makes a return soon to take over once again. You really aren't suitable for these early jobs, are you?"

Shaking his head 'no' in response, the two headed down the main corridor, which lead to the first room you came to when entering the gigantic home.

"Wait here, sweety. Go ahead and feel free to take a seat, because you're going to be here for a while. You have visitors come in and out daily. Now, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need help, ask any of us servants and we'll gladly oblige. Especially since you haven't done this before." With this said, the servant bowed and scurried off back down from the way they came.

Heaving a small sigh, Edward indeed plopped himself down in a seat, in a very unlady-like manner. Then again, no one was around to catch sight of it out of what he knew.

He waited for five minutes before becoming extremely bored. He shifted in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Finding this uncomfortable after a certain period of time, he sat criss-crossed. Then he spun himself to the right side of the cushioned chair, his head resting on one of the arm rests while his legs dangled over the other.

He stayed like this for a very long while, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Barely noticing that someone had entered the large household, and looked at him bemusedly.

Finally snapping out of it when he heard the doors shut with a thud, Edward jumped from suprise, quickly regaining his composure and sitting in the chair properly with a smile. A smile that faltered when he saw who it was.

"Roy!" He said, a little too enthusiastically. Noticing this, he cleared his throat, averting his gaze to the ground as he found it suddenly interesting. Roy simply shook his head and made his way over to the crossdresser.

"Nice to see you as well, Anne. I'd just figured that I'd stop by, being in town and all and having the time." He shrugged, as if it were unimportant why he was here. Which, really, it was.

Edward smiled, and nodded. "Well of course. That's fine. But, besides that, how are you?" The day before flashed through Edward's mind, and now he really hoped that Roy wasn't upset with him. His voice had been tinged in the emotion before he had left, but the prince wasn't so sure.

Returning the smile gratefully, Roy replied, "Oh I'm fine. Yes, I know I was a bit upset yesterday and it showed very clearly, but I've long gotten over it."

Despite being relieved, Edward couldn't help but feel curious. And this curiosity soon grew unbearable. "But...if I may ask, what was it that was bothering you so much? Was it something I did?" He questioned, reluctance clear as daylight as he spoke.

"Maybe-You know what? Don't even worry about it. It was a...petty thing to get so worked up about." Roy said, assuring him with a small smile, before continuing. "Now, I was wondering if you'd like to get out and do something together sometime? Solely to get to know each other better."

This suggestion made Edward's heart do twirls. "Well, of course! That sounds fabulous. You know what? Let me ask when my next free day is." Standing up, he rushed off towards the nearest servant. The two exchanged words, and finally Edward came back with a smile.

"She said tomorrow would be fine."

"Tomorrow works great, princess." Roy said, agreeing to the day. "Meet me at the outskirts of town, alright? I have somewhere special I'd like to take you."

Edward nodded, "Okay. See you tomorrow then, Roy!" With that said, the older of the two was off, secretly smirking at his chance to make the crossdressing prince confess.

And it was quite obvious that Edward was extremely giddy after the incident.

---

**A/N:** WHOO. That did turn out long. x3 Okay, so now we're getting somewhere. Roy knows Edward is crossdressing, but Edward doesn't know that he knows. Roy asked him on a date, hoping that during it, Edward would confess to him. Now you'll all just have to wait to see what'll happen next. xD Which might be a while longer than this update. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

1. The pen name 'Sanaia' is another account of mine. I did not steal my own story, guys.

2. Obviously this is discontinued, unless I DO revise it on my other account like I was supposed to.

3. I can't believe I still get stuff on this.


End file.
